You can let go now
by dr. tempe bones
Summary: Based off the song You Can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda. Death in the end
1. Welcome to the world Erin lori Booth

Seeley Booth stood by the bed side of his wife of nearly a year. He smiled down at her and their newborn daughter, Erin Lori Booth. The day he found out she was pregnant was one of the happiest days of his life. One was marring her, the other was the day Erin was born.

They had talked about having a baby, but never thought that nearly three months after talking about it, they would find out she was. They wanted to wait another year, but both were happy.

He thought she would never agree to have a child with him, but it looks like he changed her. He liked that he had. He didnt care if they didnt have another child after this, atleast he had one with the love of his life.

They had gotten together the day after Booth was shoot when at a club. She had been on stage and the traget of the gun, but he got in her way. Saving her like he always did. She had been so scared that she would loss him, never hold him, never feel his arms around her again.

But he made it. He was a fighter and would not give up without a fight. When he woke up he found her siting by his bedside, eyes and cheeks red from crying. She told him everything. That she loved and needed him, he just kissed her.

They had fought about getting married. He wanted to get married in a church in the spring, but she wanted it in the rose gradens at the Jeffersaion in the winter. She had won the battle.

They married on December 24, 2009. Two years to the date of the misltoe kiss. Thats why she wanted it in the winter, thats why he gave in.

The date is December 7, 2015 and little Erin Booth just had her fifth birthday.


	2. You can let go now Daddy

Erin was five years old. She had started bugging Booth to let her ride her bike with out the kiddie wheels. Booth was scared, but didnt let it show as he removed them with Tempe watching from the pourch, holding their newborn son.

_Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street _

Erin giggled and smiled as she sat to move, Booth holding on to the seat, not wanted to let go.

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
(It's still) (It still feels) a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go  
_

"Let go now Daddy!" Erin Called back to her father as she headed for the street. Booth looked back to Tempe and she could see the fear of lossing his little girl in his eyes and nodded and he let go. He smiled watching his baby girl take off with out him.

**Year- 2035**

The year was 2035 and Erin was now 25 years old, her young brother 20 and Parker 35. Tempe had passed away when Erin was 16 and Seeley Jr was 11. She had been walking a case dealing with the mob. She was shot when they want out to dinner one night. No one was the same after that. That had broguht Seeley and Erin closer then ever. She never did anything with out her father, scared of lossing him as well. That was until she met someone who she felt just a safe with.

_I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Til I whispered in his ear_

Erin looked over to her father and saw the tears. She never seen him cry in the years since the death of her mother. But little did she know he felt he was losing her mother all over again. Erin had turned out to be just like her mother in every way and he wanted to keep her to himself. She had her eyes, blueier then the sky, her soft alburn curls. Everything about Erin was Temperance and he didnt want to share her with anyone.

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
(It's still) (It still feels) a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go_

Erin leaned towards her father and kissed him softly telling him she was going to be ok, that he could let go. And he did slowly. He let his hand fall from her baby girls room and kissed your cheek whispering. "You look like the angel you are." His tears slide and he took his seat in the pow, the seat next to him empty, thats where temperance would be sitting. Erin wanted a place in the church and at the table open for her.

**Year- 2045**

In the years since Erin had married she had a daughter named Temperance Brennan Brodhead, after her mother. They had moved in with her father as he grew old and sick, soon he was too sick to stay at home.

_It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said_

It was killing Erin to see her father dieing. The nurse walked over to her telling her he was hanging on her. He didnt want to leave her. She didnt want him to leave, but he needed to go and she knew that. She crawled on to his bed putting her arms around him. She held on to him tightly saying "You can let go now Daddy. I'm always going to be your little girl, But I think I can do this on my own. I know its going to be scary, but you can let go. Mommy misses you and needs you now. Its her turn to have you. You can let go now Daddy." The tears fall from her eyes as her dad slipped away. With his last breath, you could hear him whisper "Bones, I'm coming home." Erin sobbed as his heart stopped and her mothers nickname fall from his lips one last time.

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go_


End file.
